Steamy One Shots
by DreGregoire
Summary: Taking Anders is malexmale


Author Comments:

Hey all this is my new steamy one shot section where I can put some smut I've been writing LOL.

**Taking Anders** is a little steamy Anders and Warden Commander scene for your enjoyment. It ismale on male so don't read if you don't enjoy that type of thing.

**

* * *

**

**Taking Anders**

Anders was passing the commander's chamber, after bathing and changing into his old circle tower mage robes, when he felt himself grabbed and shoved into the room. Anders staggered barely managing to stay on his feet as he heard the door thud closed behind him. Anders was just turning when the commander grabbed him again and forcefully spun him around before gripping his biceps in a nearly bone crushing grip. Anders was trying to form words while struggling in the grip, but when the commander spun them both around and slammed Anders' back hard against the solid wooden door Anders' eyes met the glowing emerald green eyes of the Warden Commander and found he was unable to speak. The eyes of the Warden Commander were a legend and many spoke of how the harsh glow frightened the worst of enemies. Those eyes focused on Anders' eyes and Anders knew that the steamy fire burning behind the commander's gaze was about to consume him and he could feel himself trembling, not in fear but in anticipation for what was to come.

Anders tried to give the younger man an encouraging smile and he was relieved to see a similar smile on the other mage's lips. Anders reached for the other's face and the younger man released his harsh grip on Anders' arms so that Anders could run his hands through the long silky strands of the commander's platinum blond hair. Anders sighed as his long held desire to touch that hair was fulfilled and he couldn't help but brush the hair away from the younger man's face, but the falling of the hair back into place frustrated him and he reached back with one hand to yank the tie from his own hair. He felt the younger man push his hips against his own and he could feel the other's semi-erect hardness pressing against his own semi-erect shaft, but the commander seemed to not be in a hurry and allowed Anders to sweep back the platinum silky strands of hair and tie it back, leaving the entirety of the commander's face visible at long last. Anders stared in awe at the beauty revealed and he suddenly knew why King Alistair would have taken the young warden as his own. Anders felt a surge of protectiveness run through him as the innocent looking beauty touched his soul. Anders wouldn't have let him go if he had belonged to him. When the younger man tried to keep the scar on his cheekbone hidden by turning his head slightly Anders gently placed his hands on either side of the almost too pale cheeks and turned the face back to face him head on. The scar did little to take from the warden's beauty and Anders couldn't help but wonder how the commander had gotten it, but before he could ask that steamy gaze froze his tongue and he dropped his hands in surprise as his mouth was taken almost fiercely by the younger man; their lips pressing together in bruising passion made Anders gasp in aroused discomfort.

Anders was unable to move as the commander laced his fingers through Anders' loose hair and gripped the back of Anders' head roughly to take advantage of Anders gasp of surprise by forcing his tongue deep into Anders' mouth; Anders could feel his knees go weak as the younger man's tongue explored his mouth with as much intensity as the man used to battle darkspawn. Anders didn't know how much longer he could hold out as his mouth was ravaged by the younger man and a shifting of his hips against the other's made him notice the other man was just as aroused.

The commander seemed to growl and released Anders' lips and spoke gruffly in between pants, "Let's see if you spoke truly today." Anders shuddered as he felt the crush of the commander's body against his own holding him hard against the wooden door. Anders noticed then that the commander had changed into his own set of circle tower mage robes and Anders could feel himself shudder as he felt the commander's hands against the sides of his thighs taking handfuls of Anders robe and beginning to drag it upwards; slowly exposing Anders bare legs to the cool air. Anders moaned and leaned his head back against the door and closed his eyes as he felt himself completely exposed to his commander; he hadn't bothered with small clothes after bathing. Anders gasped when he felt his right leg grasped and pulled upwards against the younger man's waist and he gazed down as the left side of his robe slid down his side as his fellow warden used his free hand to hike up his own robe exposing his own erection to Anders gaze. Anders had one thought, 'no small clothes' and he licked his lips involuntarily as the younger man pushed against him so that Anders could feel the man's length pressing against his right buttock.

Anders groaned as the younger man hiked Anders' right leg up higher to rest on top of the younger man's hip and then lifted his own leg and rested his knee against the door holding Anders' leg up. Anders did his best to help hold his leg up as he watched the younger man in confusion as his warden commander reached into his belt pouch with his now free left hand, but when the man drew his hand out of the belt pouch Anders could clearly see a clear gel-like substance clinging to two of the man's fingers. Anders gasped and shuddered as the man's triumphant smile sent a thrill of arousal straight to Anders' groin.

Anders could feel his blood pumping rapidly through his body as his fellow warden reached down and under Anders' right thigh and brushed the side of his hand along Anders' bare backside and then Anders gasped as he felt the fingers rub against him until one found his exposed hole and pressed inside without warning. Anders grabbed the commander's arms in pleasured surprise as he felt the burn of the second finger as it joined the first. Anders shuddered and ran his hands rapidly over the robe covered muscles of the younger man's arms. Anders tried to distract himself from the movement of the fingers stretching his opening by thinking about how much more muscular the younger man was than him. Of course the slightly shorter and younger commander had been fighting darkspawn with a sword and shield and he practiced diligently when he wasn't battling something, rarely did Anders see the young warden commander sitting idly by when he could be improving his skills.

Anders nearly came as he felt the press of the fingers inside him hit a spot in him he hadn't even known he had, but the younger man seemed to sense how close he was and he pulled his fingers out causing Anders to groan in frustration. Moments later Anders could feel the blunt head of the younger man's shaft pushing into his opening and he gripped tightly to the younger man's arms as the burn increased momentarily, but then he loosened his grip. Anders moaned as the younger man slowly pushed further into him and there was a moment when Anders felt his body tighten against the intrusion but a gentle brushing of the younger man's hand against Anders' backside and thigh calmed him and his body relaxed allowing the shaft to fill him completely.

Anders shifted uncomfortably at the fullness and at the fact that the commander had yet to begin moving, just as Anders was about to object the commander pushed him harder against the door and pulled his shaft out nearly all the way before shoving quickly back in again. Anders heard himself cry out involuntarily at the pleasure that shot through him as the shoving shaft hit that same sweet spot in passing. Anders could feel a shudder run through his commander's body before the man began to rapidly thrust his shaft in and out of Anders' passage. Anders withered and cried out in pleasure as each thrust brushed across that spot that sent his arousal soaring to new heights and he tried his hardest not to come as he felt his peak approaching because he had wanted to come after the younger man did but despite his efforts he felt a scream build up and the man's name burst from his throat as he came hard, his release filling the space between him and his robe. "Aonghas!"

Aonghas seemed to thrust harder and faster within him still hitting that sweet spot making Anders involuntarily repeat the man's name over and over. Anders felt himself near his peak again and then he felt Aonghas freeze and shudder all over as he found his own release and the sensation of the man's release filling him made Anders come harder than before ripping another scream from his throat. "Aonghas!" Why he screamed the man's name was beyond Anders; he certainly had never screamed anybody else's name so.

Anders groaned as Aonghas rested his head against Anders shoulder and wiggled his hips while he panted heavily. "I see, you were right; these robes do work well for quick access. Don't think this means I'm interested in having a relationship with you, but I might enjoy doing this again sometime. I'll let you know if or when I do." Aonghas emphasized the last with a harsh shove of his hips before moving back allowing his shaft to slip out of Anders. Anders moaned and lowered his leg letting his robe fall down as his commander moved across the room and settled into a chair and picked up a book. "I'll see you in the morning, Anders."

Anders stood silent, in shock, not knowing how to take his dismissal but he moved away from the door and opened it enough to let himself out before closing it again. After taking a deep shuddering breath Anders started towards his own room only wincing occasionally as his body objected to moving so soon after its rough treatment. Anders smiled at the raw rough power that beautifully innocent face of his commander hid. He now knew why so many people made the mistake of underestimating the commander during the blight. Anybody who saw that face would be hard pressed to believe what Aonghas was capable of.

**Taking Anders**


End file.
